Through You
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Dean finds himself on the wrong side of a poltergeist, leaving him with a rather unique souvenir. and a quick tale to be made up


**AN**: Lately I've found Hurt/Comfort fics very easy to write, and since above all else I want to keep myself writing that's what I've mostly been working on. Sometimes I worry that they don't have a point but as neekabe keeps telling me….'they don't need a point' So I hope you enjoy

**Edited by**: the wonderful neekabe thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Supernatural

**Through You**

Dean slammed the butt of his gun against the cracking plaster of the old house's north wall, the roar of an angry poltergeist about the only thing he could hear. Held with a death grip in his left hand was the small pouch of herbs needed to banish the spirit from the four walls. They'd chosen to divide and concur; the fastest and 'safest' way to dispatch a poltergeist. The drywall finally gave way and Dean tossed the bag inside, but the internal hurricane wasn't over yet.

At first glance Dean hadn't thought there was much in the house to be thrown around, but the poltergeist had quickly risen to the challenge. Dean threw himself to the side just barely missing being hit by a cabinet door torn from it's hinges. The door exploded into splinters behind Dean's head. Hazel eyes scanned the room quickly for further threats, Sam was on the second floor doing the same thing. It wouldn't be too much longer before the house was cleansed, and the poltergeist knew it.

Without hesitation Dean raced for the main staircase, unsure if he could distract the spirit from Sam, but he had to try. Dean stumbled on the stairs pain lancing through his side, "Sammy!!" he shouted about the roar. With a curse Dean pushed himself over on the stairs back falling against the wall, when suddenly a counter wind erupted through the house followed by a blinding flash of light. When Dean could open his eyes again, the old house stood silent around him.

Looking back into the kitchen Dean's hazel eyes focused on the path of destruction the poltergeist left behind. "Dean?!" Sam voice brought the older hunter back and he looked of the stairs.

"Still in one piece?" he asked noting Sam was holding his right hand carefully.

The younger Winchester glanced down at his hand, "More or less," he smirked.

"Good," Dean nodded finally looking down at his side, where the pain continued to burn sharply. Attempting to pry his jean jacket away Dean hissed in pain.

"What happened?" Sam asked immediately crouching down in front of Dean hands already moving to take a look.

"Just a cut," he guessed eyes following Sam's every move.

Sam sucked in a breath in surprise, "More than a cut."

Dean reached for his side but Sam quickly pushed his hand away and pulled back the edge of Dean's coat revealing the thick splinter of cabinet spearing through his side. He'd seen some awful, unimaginable things in his life so it surprised him just how unsettling he found this. Swallowing back the pain Dean attempted to shift position to see just how much pain it would cause. "I don't think it hit anything important," he ground out through grit teeth.

"How can you be sure?" Sam ask incredulously, he attention remaining focused on Dean's side as he began cutting the shirt away.

"Just figure it would hurt a lot more," he raised his head forcing himself to take steady even breaths through the pain.

"Maybe its cause you're going into shock?" his brother countered immediately and Dean couldn't miss the concern in Sammy's voice.

The smirk on Dean's face wasn't forced, "No, I know what _that_ feels like," he looked down at his side again. Sam had cut his shirt away from the wood, left hand hovering above the wound, clearly hesitant to probe the area. "How's your wrist?" Dean asked not missing the fact that Sam hardly used it at all.

Sam glanced up at him for a minute surprise flashing through his eyes before he told Dean flatly "Don't worry about it."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Sitting as he was on the stairs with his back partially supported against the wall, Dean's body was beginning to ache, side burning. He needed something to take his mind off it.

"Why not work on coming up with a reasonable explanation for the hospital," Sam returned immediately.

Dean didn't like the idea of going to the hospital one bit, but he knew there was really know avoiding it. Sam could probably remove the wood on his own, but they'd have no real way of telling if any splinters had been left in until it was too late, which would result in an even longer hospital stay. Dean reached for a step further up, and planted his palm, "Alright let's get this over with." That was as much warning as he gave Sam and himself before pushing himself to his feet.

He could feel his skin catching on the small splinters of wood like Velcro against fleece. Dean winced keeping a steady hand on the railing as Sam backed up making room for him. He released his tightly held breath when he had both feet flat on the floor and nothing was really pulling at his side. Sam was watching him intently. "At least you're not loosing a lot of blood," he commented falling in beside Dean as they made their way from the house.

Dean drew in a shallow breath, "Good for the upholstery," he nodded smirking at his brother.

"No surprise you'd think of the Impala before yourself..." Sam shook his head, as he pulled open the kitchen door for Dean.

"You should be happy too..." Dean's expression changed when he remembered the stairs leading down to the long driveway. "Less...work for...you..." he managed to get out trying to find the least painful way to get to the Impala.

"I thought the standard rule was, if it came from you, you're cleaning it up," the younger Winchester returned immediately.

Dean passed the keys to Sam pausing at the passenger's door, "Rules are always subject to change by me." He knew his smile was pained but it didn't matter, it was enough for both of them to maintain the constant banter.

The ride the ER was quick, though far from painless for Dean. They'd been able to come up with a reasonable explanation for both their injuries, though Dean had enjoyed some of his more exotic suggestions. He was also tempted at times to just walk in and tell the absolute truth, but Sam had shot that down in an instant. Sam parked close to the entrance and Dean gratefully left the car, the pain lessoning a little once he'd straightened up.

Automatic doors parted before Dean as he stepped inside the brightly lit hospital hazel eyes quickly scanning the waiting room. Dean breathed a sigh of relief seeing that so far at least it was a relatively quiet night for the hospital. Sam slipped past making a beeline for the triage nurse, who ended up meeting Dean part way.

The nurse was a small woman her head barely reaching the top of Dean's chest, pale blue eyes watched him from an emotionless face. Dean caught a flash of her name, something Rowan as she came to a stop in front of him, "What's wrong?" she asked tone flat from having asked the same question far too many times in one day.

Dean winced, pulling his coat from his side, so she could take a look at his ruined and bloody shirt. There was no doubt that Nurse Rowan must have seen a lot in her time in the ER, but she was obviously taken aback when she saw the wood. "How on Earth did this happen?" Rowan asked resting a hand on his arm, as she leaned in closer to take a better look.

"Staircase broke..." he mumbled feeling the eyes of the few people waiting watching him intently.

"Oh dear..." her tone sounded almost motherly to Dean's ears as she looked up at him with what he figured was a reassuring smile. The expression was gone in an instant as she looked back over her shoulder, calling to a passing nurse. "Chris, get Dr Lin right away," the woman nodded curtly and hurried off.

"How long ago did this happen?" nurse Rowan asked guiding Dean towards her desk, he noticed absently that she was checking his pulse at the same time.

"About twenty minutes," Sam answered walking closely to Dean's left side. He didn't like how pale Dean was looking in the hospital's lights; there was also a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. "I'm worried it might have hit something," he admitted brown eyes flashing from Dean's face to the nurse.

She offered him a brief smile, "Don't worry we'll take care of everything."

It sounded to Sam like a dismissal, but one look at Dean's face and Sam knew he wasn't going to quietly wait. His brother's shoulders were tense, and it wasn't just from pain, Sam wasn't aware of anyone who truly _liked_ hospitals, but he and Dean had one too many bad memories.

Pushing through a set of double doors Sam was met with a flurry of motion the relative calm of the waiting room was left behind, as men and woman, nurses and doctors rushed about in a strange orderly chaos as they tended to their patients. They were met almost immediately by two orderlies wheeling a gurney between them.

Dean pulled away at the sight of it, "I can walk," he said defensively.

"Nonsense, there'll be less chance of further injury this way," nurse Rowan returned, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Would have been easier if it'd knocked you out..." Sam commented softly so only Dean would hear. His brother gave him a dark look but did sit down on the gurney, which seemed good enough for the staff as the orderlies began wheeling him away.

"I'm sorry sir you're going to have to wait outside," nurse Rowan said stepping in front of Sam the minute he moved to follow.

"Not a chance," he shook his head, but remained where he was not wanting to start a scene just yet. "This will all go a lot easier if I'm with him," Sam told her honestly offering his most sincere expression, filled with worry, an added touch that he hoped strengthen his case.

She hesitated for a moment, glancing back briefly over her shoulder, "Alright," she offered him a brief smile. "Follow me," She walked down the hall at a brisk pace, stopping briefly at the main desk to pick up a clipboard and pen.

The right side of the large room was sectioned off by curtains between each stood a bed, some empty others with patients still being tended to. Near the far end of the room Sam found Dean, who was currently  attempting to push away the orderly who was attempting to cut up the front of his shirt.

"Favorite shirt!" he managed to exclaim.

Sam just shook his head, "They're all your favorites Dean," he contended stepping over to the man motioning him to move away. Though it took a nod from Rowan to actually get him to move, "Besides this one's trashed." None of it seemed to matter to Dean however as he stubbornly worked to pull the shirt over his head. Sam rolled his eyes, and moved to help as best he could.

Rowan stepped up beside Sam eyes switched between the two of them, "Dean and?" she asked pen poised over the clipboard.

"Sam Smith," he answered immediately, hating how fake Smith sounded but the Smith's had the best coverage for something like this. Without having to be asked Sam crouched down and untied Dean's boots with his left hand.

"Brothers?" Sam could hear a smile in her voice when she asked.

"What gave it away?" Dean returned his voice sounding strained.

Sam straightened up once Dean had kicked off his boots, "Any medical issues we need to know about?" Dean shook his head easing himself off the bed so he could undo his belt and remove his jeans. "No allergies?" she continued.

"No nothing like that," Sam assured as Dean eased himself back down on the bed with a groan, "Can you give him something for the pain?"

"Sam..." it would have been a decent warning if Dean's voice hadn't been so thin.

"What do you have for me nurse Rowan?" a new voice asked, looking up Sam saw a doctor step around the curtain. He looked to be in his mid to late forties, and didn't waste a second in coming to Dean's side. The younger hunter stepped aside giving the doctor room, "Let me take a look at this, son."

Dean tensed leaning back from the doctor without appearing to notice, neither did the doctor for that matter as he began examining his side. Sam held his breath watching as Dean's expression continued to darken. "Are you going to remove it?" his brother finally demanded eyes narrowing, "Or poke at it some more?" Dean pushed the doctor's hands away with a glare.

The doctor offered Dean an apologetic smile, but quickly turned his attention to nurse Rowan. "Sandy, start an IV, give him Demerol for the pain," he instructed walking from the curtained off section.

"That's it?" Dean spoke angrily shooting Sam a frustrated look. With his right hand Dean reached for the splinter of wood, "Would have been better to just remove it ourselves."

Both Sam and the nurse moved quickly to stop him, "A little patience Dean?" Sam asked softly meeting his brother's fiery gaze, "At least you're not out in the waiting room." His attempt at reasoning didn't appear to be gaining him much ground, but Sam could understand. In Dean's place he was sure he'd feel the same.

"Can I have your arm?" nurse Rowan asked softly, drawing the Winchesters attention to her where she stood on the left side of the bed with an array of supplies laid out on the small table at her elbow. Without a word Dean lifted his left arm, which Sandy took a reassuring smile on her face,. "This will help with the pain," she informed expertly inserting the syringe into the vein in Dean's elbow.

She moved quickly hooking up an IV into the back of Dean's left hand securely tapping it in place. Sandy then picked up the clipboard and pen again handing them across the bed to Sam, "I'll need you to fill these out, there's a few patients I need to check on. If you need anything just call," she moved to step out from the seclusion of the curtain.

"Wait!" Sam called after her immediately, not missing the way Dean's body tensed, "What's going to be done for Dean?"

"Dr Lin will be back soon," she assured and promptly walked away.

"Great..." Sam muttered taking a seat on the edge of the bed placing the clipboard aside. He studied Dean for a moment, a little surprised to have not heard a complaint from his brother about the lack of information. "How're you doing?" he asked softly.

Dean smirked tiredly, "Heads spinning a little Sammy," he admitted and it was a relief to not hear the pain in his voice. "I need a drink," there was no mistaking the meaning behind that.

"I doubt that's recommended with the meds you're on," Sam countered allowing himself a small smile, as he watched his brother. Dean shivered a little prompting Sam to get off the bed, "Cold?" he asked though the answer was fairly obvious.

"A little," Dean reached down for the standard green hospital blanket fumbling a little to cover himself with it. Sam helped as best he could with just his left hand and before long Dean was settled back against the pillow laying on his right side. "We need a vacation Sammy," Dean commented eyes not really focusing on anything in the room.

It wasn't the first time something like this had come up, but nothing had ever come of it yet. They both knew they couldn't run from this life, hell Sam had tired it but in time he was just pulled back in. Sam wasn't even sure if Dean would know what to do with himself if he wasn't hunting something. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep," Sam offered finally.

Dean just shook his head, hazel eyes searching out Sam's face, "I'll sleep when we get back to the hotel."

Sam didn't bother mentioning that it might be awhile before they were back there. As it stood, Dean's eyes continued to droop and his breathing evened out, leaving Sam to sit and watch over him.

"How's he doing?" a male voice asked coming up behind Sam.

The younger hunter turned to see Dr Lin again, standing at the foot of the bed, "Asleep I think," Sam answered eyes returning to his brother. "Just what are you going to do for him?"

"It'll take minor surgery to remove the wood along with all the splinters," He explained stepping up beside Sam, "OR's being prepped now." There was a moment of silence between them before Sam looked over at the older man, "How'd you hurt your wrist?" Dr Lin asked pointing at Sam's right arm.

Sam blinked in surprise having all but forgotten about the injury, "Must have sprained it helping him," he answered with a shrug.

"Can I take a look at it?" The doctor asked, already reaching for it.

"It's really nothing to worry about," Sam said but didn't pull his hand away.

"Let him take a look Sammy..." Dean muttered eyes remaining closed.

"I thought you were asleep." The younger hunter winced when the doctor began probing the joint.

Dean cracked an eye, "You try sleeping with a chunk of wood in your side."

"Won't be much longer son," Dr Lin commented, looking up from his work, "I'd like to get an X-ray of your wrist..." he paused clearly unsure of his name.

"Sam," he introduced himself, "and this is my brother Dean."

The older man smiled, gently putting Sam's wrist back in his lap, "Dr Lin we're ready," Nurse Rowan announced, stepping back into view.

A sigh of relief escaped Sam, and he saw his brother do the same, "Wonderful. Sandy I'd like you to take Sam for some X-rays of his right wrist."

Sam got to his feet right away, "It can wait." He didn't like the idea of letting Dean out of his sight, though he couldn't exactly put his finger on why.

"Nonsense," Sandy stepped up beside Sam resting a hand on his arm.

"I'll be fine Sam," Dean insisted looking more alert now that there was activity around him. Dr Lin along with the orderlies from before were preparing to move Dean.

Knowing he was in the way and with nurse Rowan gently pulling on his left arm, Sam finally nodded and stepped away from the bed. Dean flashed him a tired but cocky grin before he was wheeled out of sight. "Sam?" She spoke his name softly, hand still resting on his arm.

"Sorry," Sam shook his head offering the small woman a smile, as he finally reluctantly followed her through the corridors of the hospital.

"It's alright," she smiled up at him, "You must be very close."

"The only family we have," he told her honestly.

WMWMW

Dean shifted on the hard mattress his entire body feeling heavy and tired, unusual for having just woken up. His body was warm and covered, but he couldn't for the life of him remember going back to the hotel. Dean's body tensed, if not the hotel then where was he? Cracking open one eye Dean tried to take in his surroundings but for several moments all he saw was a white blur.

When his vision did finally clear, the hunter could make out the pale hospital room, and remembered the events that had ended him here. To top it off, his side decided that now would be the best time to ache. "Damn..." he groaned opening both eyes, only to find a doctor standing over him.

"Glad to see you've come around." The voice was familiar, and Dean thought it might have been Dr Lin, though his memories from the ER were a little fussy at the moment. "I'm Dr Robert Lin," the man offered with an easy smile.

Dean's body was on alert, a spark of panic flashing through him at having not noticed the other man's presence before now. Without thought he pulled away on the bed, biting back on the pain in his side.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked, not appearing to have noticed Dean's change in mood. "You're still coming off the anaesthetic its normal for your limbs to feel heavy, how's the pain in your side?" He reached out to take Dean's wrist.

"I thought you were supposed to fix it," Dean muttered darkly eyes scanning the room for Sam, "Not make it worse."

Robert simply smiled, not seemed to care at all for the heat Dean was positive was in his voice. "It's not uncommon to feel worse before you get better," he assured pushing the blankets down past Dean's waist.

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded moving to push himself up on the bed.

"Take it easy, don't want to tear your stitches," Dr Lin contended reaching to stop the agitated man.

"Dean!" Sam's voice broke through, "You're awake!" The older Winchester relaxed the minute he heard his brother's voice, looking over the doctor's shoulder Dean watched Sam come into the room carrying a cup of coffee in his left hand. "How is he?" Sam asked Dr Lin coming to a stop at the foot of the bed.

Dr Lin straightened up turning his attention to Sam, "He seems to be doing just fine, we'll probably keep him for twenty-four hours just to be sure."

"Thanks," Sam extended his left hand to the Doctor who took it with a smile, before leaving the room.

When the door closed Dean reached for the controls to the bed bringing himself up to a near sitting position. Sam shifted his coffee cup from his well wrapped right hand back to the left. "Sprained?"  Dean nodded towards the wrappings.

Sam glanced down, turning his forearm, "Yeah, pretty badly."

"At least you didn't break it," Dean smirked continuing to shift on the bed in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Sam came over to the bed taking a seat next to Dean's hip, "How long?"

"It's a little past noon," Sam told him glancing briefly at his watch.

"I'm ready to hit the road now," Dean insisted pulling his left hand down his face, rubbing away the weariness. "Where's my stuff?"

"We're not going anywhere Dean, not until you've been given a clean bill of health."

Dean eyed his brother with a dry expression, "Pretty sure he said I was fine..."

It was Sam's turn to smirk, "And in twenty-four hours we'll know for sure, it won't kill you to wait."

"You don't know that," Dean returned immediately.

"If you're still fine in 24 hours, I will freely admit that I was wrong," Sam smiled patting Dean's leg lightly with his hand, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he answered letting his head fall back against the pillow, "but not for hospital food," he amended quickly.

Sam's smile grew, and Dean could see the last traces of concern fade from his eyes as he got to his feet. "I'll see what I can do for you, but you've got to stay put," he said firmly clearly loving the opportunity to order his brother around.

"Whatever dude," Dean waved his brother off, fighting the curve his lips were trying to form.

His brother didn't immediately move to leave the bed, but instead looked off towards the far wall, "Were you serious about wanting a vacation?" he asked finally. Sam quickly shook his head looking down at his brother with a smile, "Must have been the pain talking."

"I could do with a vacation," Dean defended vaguely remembering the comment from the night before.

Sam laughed outright, "What would you do on vacation?"

The older Winchester thought about it for a moment, a crooked smile playing at his face, "Check out some of those "Haunted" places and have a good laugh."

His brother nodded slowly, "Couldn't hurt I guess."

"Unless one of them turned out to be real," Dean grinned, "And there's the real fun."

"You have a very odd idea of vacationing."

Dean sighed, "Wouldn't be fun any other way. Remember those "Ghost hunters"? That's the sort of thing I want to see." He chuckled softly but winced when the movement pulled at his side.

"Would be nice to point and laugh again," Sam agreed, "You have any place in mind?"

"Start at the most haunted, and work our way down?" he returned with a shrug, body feeling tired and it was becoming a fight to keep his eyes opened.

Sam dropped a hand on Dean's shoulder as he got to his feet, "Get some sleep, I'll smuggle in something loaded with grease."

Dean's mouth was already beginning to water, "I know what I'll be dreaming about," he said around a yawn and let his eyes fall closed.

Thanks for Reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
